beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gingka Hagane
#1 Blader Ryuga Ryuga is actually the real #1 Blader if you really think about it. See if Gingka never had every single one of his friends' Blader Spirit, he wouldn't have been able to defeat Ryuga. As a matter of fact, Gingka wouldn't have been able to defeat Rago if he didn't have all of the Blader Spirits in the world. So technically, Gingka and everybody's bey spirits saved the world and defeated Rago and Diablo Nemesis. Gingka shouldn't have this title. Ryuga came closer to defeating Rago than any of the Legendary Bladers would have. Rago gained the power of Nemesis into his bey. If Rago had used his true power and not that ultimate ancient power of the God of Destruction, he would have definitely lost to Ryuga. L Drago Destroy's true ability is stronger than Diablo Nemesis'. In summary, L drago destroy vs Diablo nemesis + the ultimate power of the God of Destruction, seriously huge disadvantage right? Do ya need proof, I will give you proof. Look at Metal Fury 4d Saggitario's Blow. Ryuga was going to the temple to obtain the God of Destruction power, thus, proving the point that Nemesis obtained its ultimate power which is why it was able to defeat L Drago. Gingka would have never been able to defeat Ryuga without the help of his friends. That's like a handicap battle because Gingka is using the bey spirits of other Bladers. Do you need proof? Look at Ryuga and Gingka's second battle. Gingka's says:" I need you guys' bey spirits please share it with me and with Pegasus"! Gingka didn't defeat his opponents on his own, he had his friends' bey spirits to help him. Ryuga defeated many strong opponents without any help. But the ones that defeated him had the advantage. Ryuga is the true #1 Blader. Come on Ryuga back me up. True although I like to think it is Gingka because of the dark power of all of Ryuga's former beys and his curent beys which he used to steal some of Gingka's power in Metal Fushion so in that battle with out the dark power Gingka might not of needed his friends bey spirts to win. Gingka's Beyblades Just saying, but Gingka used Cosmic Pegasus F:D, NOT Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F. It says Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F in the profile in the previous beyblades. Considering that L Drago's power is based on stealing without permission, Ginga is the absolute No1 blader in Metal Saga. To fight evil someone has to gather positive feelings such as friendship. True power is not related only to strength! The main message of Beyblade is fighting against all odds till the end, with pure spirit after all. And Ginga expresses this spirit very well. Marsiak (talk) 12:51, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Update Hello, can someone update the metal fury section for Gingka, please? Justin Holland (talk) 20:16, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Even more than that, is there someone who has watched the shitty Metal Fury series AND also has a decent grasp on the English language who can clean this article up? Because right now it looks like it was written by a 6 year-old. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if that was true, because only a 6 year-old would actually think the new Metal series is actually good... '"Battles" section has a lot of wrong information' In the battles section, all of Gingka Hagane's battles' outcomes are "Win", while he has lost a few battles as well. So he has a total of 100 % win outcome. Wrong info should not be present on Wikis. Just checked some of the old versions (e.g: http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gingka_Hagane?diff=265271&oldid=265269) . It has correct information about Win, Loss , and No outcome. And since I can't edit this page, some one who can edit this page should correct this. Kanhakris16 (talk) 13:29, March 16, 2014 (UTC)kanhakris16 4th one, not 3rd Just leaving a note that before Flame and Thunder Pegasus, and Gingka's Pegasus usage, there was 1 more Pegasus beyblade. It was never released, except the sticker for the bit. That required you to put the sticker on a spare bit-chip. http://www.beybladegallery.friko.pl/254.jpg This image shows the original Pegasus bit featured from the games as note of reference. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:19, January 22, 2018 (UTC)